


Traitor

by RichardGanseyIII



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, D.Va x Sombra, F/F, Femslash Friday, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm rlly proud of this tbh, Lesbian Character, Shoujo-ai, Slow Burn, Talon - Freeform, Yuri, also Hana is a fighter pilot in the army and an adult, girlslove, kind of, let me know if i succeeded!, so i tried to portray her like that w/o being too oc, som.va, somva - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGanseyIII/pseuds/RichardGanseyIII
Summary: Sombra is forced to flee when Talon discovers that she has her own agenda. Hana reluctantly takes the internationally wanted criminal into her house, but doesn't know the real reason behind Sombra's appearance. However, as time passes, the truth threatens to surface...





	1. ERROR

Hana put her water bottle down on the bench and lazily stretched her arms. Time for training again. It wasn’t entirely against her will, though. She enjoyed this job. While some people refused to take her seriously due to her in-mech gaming live streams, she knew that the Korean army appreciated her important role in defending the coast. Besides, her excellent ‘gameplay’ in battles had earned her a large following of enthusiastic fans from all over the world.   
Hana enjoyed the attention she got as D.Va. It was a nice contrast to her serious work.

She checked if all the systems were operational and called her mech down. The controls felt familiar and heavy in her hands. She cracked her knuckles and stuck out the tip of her tongue, as she always did when concentrating. 

‘All right, let’s go.’ Hana muttered to herself.

‘Boosters activated’ announced a robotic female voice. D.Va frowned and looked at the control screen. A green light on the board said that the boosters were in fact activated, but her mech didn’t move.

Suddenly, a bright red ERROR message appeared on the screen. A blue line blinked right underneath it. She recognised it as the program that was used to develop the mech’s code. Whatever she tried, her mech still wouldn’t move.

Letters started appearing. She squinted her eyes and tried to follow along with the words.

‘What’s up, Miss Song?’ Her eyes widened in shock and distrust. She didn’t make her real name public. 

‘Who the hell are you?’ she asked, her voice steady and lightly irritated. 

‘I’m your new friend!’ the hacker told her enthusiastically.

D.Va tried to recall if she knew anyone who would want to hack into her mech like this. A recent briefing about Talon surfaced in her memory. Talon had a new recruit. They had successfully tried to hide any and all information about this mystery girl. All she knew was that she was an extremely competent hacker and had nearly succeeded in assassinating Volskaya just a while ago.

‘Sombra?’ she hesitated. No new words appeared on the screen while she held her breath. The blinking line seemed to stare at her.   
Finally, she began typing again. ‘You know me? Who exactly do you think I am?’ 

She took a deep breath and told her what she knew about Sombra. It was irresponsible to disclose classified information like that and she knew it. But it was very little in the first place, and she really had to know if this was her.

‘I’m impressed, gamer girl! You know a lot more than I’d like you to. But…’ Sombra stopped typing for a while. ‘I’m not here to check on your information sources. There are easier ways for that.’

‘Then why are you here? What do you want from me?’ Hana couldn’t come up with any reason why she would go to all this trouble to speak with her.

‘I’ve been watching your livestreams. And the feed from your security cameras. You live in a pretty nice house, don’t you? And just one single security guard?’ She stiffened in her mech. This conversation was going in a dangerous direction. 

‘Your point?’ She tried her best to sound casual, even though she was on high alert.   
The ERROR message now filled her entire screen as the speakers sprang to live. The voice over the intercom was confident and relaxed, with a strong Mexican accent. She made a mental note to remember that accent. It could be useful information.

‘Listen Hana, I’m sitting in a booth in an internet café three miles from your house. I used this same computer to complete my latest mission. I won’t give you any more information than that, but I’m in a bit of a difficult situation right now. My friends can’t pick me up just yet. Police aren’t going to find this computer, but they probably do know that something is up. I need a place to stay, and your house seems excellent for that.’

‘You’re asking me to let you, a known war criminal, stay at my house without telling anyone? I thought you had to have at least some degree of intelligence to join Talon. The answer’s no.’ Her voice was cold and certain. Her mech was already running a trace on the hack. She had to keep Sombra active so the trace could complete. ‘Why are you coming to me anyways? I’m sure it can’t be too hard to find another place to seek cover.’

‘Hmmm…I was about to call you stupid too, but I guess you’re not as much of an airhead as they say. I just wanted you to be aware of me.’

‘Aware of you? What’s that supposed to mean?’ 

‘I’m not really offering you much choice, Hana. Think about your current situation. You’re completely stuck in your mech. If I wanted to, I could make it fly off a cliff right this second.’ There was a short pause after that. ‘Don’t worry, though. I don’t want to. All I want is for you to give me a safe haven. I promise you it won’t be long.’

Thoughts bounced around in her head. If Sombra could hack into her system, she probably could hack every mech in the country. She posed a massive threat to South-Korea. But was it really safer to just give her what she wanted? With a sigh, she realised that she really didn’t have a choice. Sombra was right. She really could just kill her right now, without her having even the slightest chance of escaping.

‘Meet you at in a few minutes, gamer girl.’

All the lights went out at once and she felt her body being launched out into the open. Her reflexes kicked in and she rolled away from her mech without any physical harm. She looked up and panted. All she could see in the dark was a glowing, purple skull covering the ERROR message.


	2. Your New Roommate

‘Hello, Miss Song.’ The security guard greeted her politely when she walked up to her house. Hana nodded back, desperately trying to control her nerves. ‘Miss Song’ didn’t sound the same anymore, even in his mouth. 

‘Have you noticed anything strange lately?’ she asked.

‘No, miss. May I ask why you are asking me this? Has something happened that I should know about?’

‘No, don’t worry. I’m just a little tired, that’s all.’ She rubbed her temples and unlocked the door. 

‘Meet you in a few minutes’ Sombra had said. She didn’t know where, but she was now sure that the infamous hacker would have no problem entering into her house unnoticed.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she opened the door of her room and saw a dark-skinned girl with strange, brightly coloured hair lounging on her bed. Her eyes were fixed to her tv screen and she was stuffing a bunch of Doritos in her mouth.  
She sighed and put her bag down. Sombra tore her eyes from the screen and clicked her tongue.

‘That’s how you greet your new roommate? Some light applause would’ve been better.’

D.Va clapped slowly, the sarcastic tone clear. Sombra grinned at her and lay back down on her bed.  
‘So, you got me. Now how do I know that you’re not going to hack into the mech system anyways? Once you’re out of here, which I hope will be soon, I have no guarantee that you won’t betray me.’

She shrugged and grabbed another dorito. ‘That’s right, you don’t. But I can’t give you any more proof than my word, Hana.’

‘I image that your word isn’t worth all that much.’ Sombra winked playfully at her.   
‘Who knows, huh?’

Hana sat down on the bed and snatched the bag of chips out of her hands. ‘I paid for those, you know.’  
‘No you didn’t. The company pays you to eat those during your livestreams,’ she laughed. She smiled broadly and quickly tapped on her nose. ‘Boop. Nice try, though.’

She gave up. Was there anything she didn’t know? It was true that almost everything about her was on her laptop. She lived her life openly and proudly. Part of her was starting to regret that now. Still, she wasn’t about to let this strange intruder dictate her lifestyle.

‘I do have to get some food. Sadly, you can’t live on Doritos alone.’ She’d decided that if Sombra wanted to play it casual, then it would be best just to go along with that. There was that smile of hers again.

‘Need some help carrying the bags? I’m coming with you. It’s not like me to spend the whole day sitting on my ass and gaming.’ Her words were accompanied by a mocking smirk and a friendly punch on her shoulder. It was just a little but too hard to be entirely friendly.   
‘Besides,’ she continued, holding up the empty bag of chips, ‘I don’t trust your food choices.’

‘You come to my place to go underground for a while and the first thing you do is going shopping with me? If you know such a creepy amount of stuff about me, you should also know that I’ve got fans following me wherever I go. What’s going on here, Sombra? It would’ve been much easier for you to stay hidden at Morrison’s place if your ‘friends’ at Talon aren’t available to babysit you.’ There was a thick layer of sarcasm around the word ‘friends’. It was difficult to imagine people like Reyes and Lacroix being friends anyone, let alone with this hacker punk.

Sombra answered with a smug grin. ‘It’s cute that you’re so worried about me, but I don’t need your concern. Trust me, unless someone is actively looking for me, I won’t be seen. Nobody knows what I look like anyways.’

‘I do now.’

She nodded, apparently lost in thought. ‘Yes. You do now. Very few people who’ve met me in real life lived to tell. But,’ she said ‘I’m sure that I can trust you to keep this a secret. It’d be such a shame if your pretty face ended up hidden in a coffin.’ She turned away and reached for the jacket that she’d flung over a chair when she entered. Threatening people seemed to be a daily part of the job for her, because it didn’t seem to affect her good mood at all. She cheerfully whistled a tune while she walked out of the door, assuming that D.Va would follow her. 

Again, there didn’t seem to be much of a choice here. Reluctantly, she grabbed her own coat and walked out of the door with Sombra.  
There was a crowded market nearby where she usually did her groceries. For a split second, Hana hesitated to go now. Despite Sombra’s confidence in her ability to remain unseen, she doubted she’d be able to move through the market without anyone noticing her. Then she shook her head and walked to the market. Even if she was right, it was none of her concern if Sombra’s cover was blown. In fact, she should be happy if she was discovered. The sooner the better.  
To her surprise though, she had been right about being near invisible. D.Va knew that she was following her, but every time she thought she saw Sombra, it turned out to be nothing more than a shadow, briefly caught in the corner of her eye. 

‘Oh my god, that’s her! See, I told you she shops here!’ A dark-haired girl was tapping her friend on her arm and laughing excitedly. Her friend was staring at Hana with large eyes, as if she was some mythical creature. In the eyes of these girls, she probably was.

‘Excuse me, are you really D.Va?’ she asked with an incredulous look on her face. Hana smiled politely and nodded. She’d been through this routine a thousand times already. Still, seeing the enthusiastic glimmer in the girls’ eyes reminded her why she loved her job so much. It also served as a nice reassurance that with or without an annoying hacker shadowing her, she was still D.Va, a popular fighter pilot and professional gamer. 

‘Yup, that’s me!’ Her hands automatically formed her signature heart move. The girl who had noticed her was very close to squeezing the smartphone in her hand apart. 

‘Can we please take a selfie with you?’ 

‘Of course!’ 

She wrapped her arms around the girls’ shoulders and smiled at the camera. It was a practiced smile, but it still seemed perfectly natural. D.Va’s eyes casually looked at the screen. Suddenly her smile lessened a bit. Her grip on the girls’ shoulders stiffened just enough to break her professional pose. At first she wasn’t sure that she’d really seen it, but there it was. A bright purple strand of hair had caught her eye. Sombra was standing no more than a few meters to her left. She pretended to be inspecting the apple in her hand, but her eyes were locked onto her. She now noticed their odd colour. The blue was just a little bit too bright to be natural. So even her eyes are fake, she thought.

Her mood was brought down by the shadow on the phone’s screen, but she couldn’t let her smile drop. She loosened her grip again and playfully made a peace sign. Luckily for her, the girls were both too absorbed in the moment to have noticed her shock. The light flashed and she could hear a faint ‘click’. This was repeated a few times and then the fans took a step back. The urge to turn around and look at Sombra was overwhelming, but she couldn’t bear the thought of Sombra being a higher priority than her fans right now.

‘Thank you so much!’ The girls were both beaming at her, and this time her smile was more than just a mechanical pose. ‘With love-’ she prompted. ‘-D.va!’ The girls completed the line without a second’s hesitation.

Once the two were gone, she turned around so quickly that her groceries threatened to spill out of the bag. There was no smile on her face now. Her eyes scanned the entire market, but without any success. She bit her lip to avoid cursing in public. Not only was Sombra stalking her, she also insisted on playing this stupid cat-and-mouse game.

She picked up a few carrots and put them on the counter.   
‘That’ll be 16000 ₩, please’ D.va nodded absentmindedly and searched her wallet for cash. She turned the fabric inside out, her cheeks reddening with anger and surprise. Just a few minutes ago, her wallet had been full! It didn’t make sense. If someone wanted to steal her money, then why not just take the whole thing, instead of leaving her here with this useless piece of empty leather?

The girl behind the counter looked bored. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and looked at Hana’s empty wallet. 

‘If you can’t pay, I’m afraid I can’t give you these.’

She shook her head and opened her mouth to apologise, but before she could do that, her eye was caught by strange vibrations in the air next to her. It was the kind of vibration you saw when it was ridiculously hot. But it was nowhere near warm enough for that now!  
D.Va looked on in stunned silence as the air took the shape of a familiar woman. She tossed a handful of cash and a credit cash from hand to hand and leaned against the stand, her face hidden in the shadow. 

‘Missed me?’ she asked, in a voice as mocking as her smile. Her unnatural blue eyes looked at Hana with a child-like look of triumph in them. She ignored the comment and stared at the money she was so carelessly handling. She coughed softly and turned to the girl holding her carrots. She saw a curious look appear on Sombra’s face. A feeling of satisfaction fled through her. It was beneath her to be thrown off that easily, she’d decided. If she really wanted to toy with her, let her. But she refused to play along with her.

‘Don’t worry, she will pay for it.’ She pointed to Sombra, who was still juggling with the money. She put the carrots in her bag and walked on without sparing her another look. A sound of light protest from the girl came from behind her, but her pride prevented her from turning around and seeing how Sombra’s smile left her face. She put the 16000 ₩ on the counter and followed Hana. A frown came across her face. She had hoped to cheer herself up by getting under her skin, as she usually did with people, but the expected feeling of power wasn’t as strong as she’d expected.

D.Va wasn’t difficult to find, even in this crowd. Her bright fashion style and the confident way in which she moved herself through the crowd attracted attention. Not only hers, either. As she stealthily shadowed her, she noticed her people’s eyes lingering on her before resuming their business. The corners of her lips went up in a rare, genuine smile. They really were polar opposites, she thought.

Seeing Hana standing there, she couldn’t help but notice that a small, repressed part of her was jealous. Living your life in the spotlight was a privilege she’d never been able to afford. But as the years went by, she’d gotten used to living in the shadows of the net, always hidden away where nobody bothered to look. She would make them wish that they had noticed her, before it was too late and her job was done. She shrugged and stepped on. Regret and self-pity were two of the most useless emotions humanity possessed. She did not allow herself to lose it like that. Her job was important, not only to her but to humanity in general. Even if she was the only one who realised that, it was enough for her.

Lost in thought, she had almost lost Hana. She was angry at herself for letting her attention slip like that. Her eyes scanned the market until they recognised her silhouette. She was laughing, lightly swinging her bags back and forth and smiling at everyone who passed her. Sombra was next to her within three seconds. Exactly half a second before Hana registered her presence, the mocking smile was back on her face.


	3. Prologue

Amélie paged through the report without much interest in what she was reading. The mission had been a failure from start to finish. They were lucky they hadn’t been caught. Not only had she missed her shot on Volskaya, that new mech had also injured Gabriel. He would be fine in a few days, of course, but in the meantime they were stuck here. 

Normally she didn’t bother reading the mission reports, but something about this mission tugged at the corner of her mind. She hoped that there would be something in here, a tiny detail that could explain how they had been noticed by the guards. 

“Reaper positioned at main entrance. Widow on roof (left; red container). Volskaya descendi-“. The rest of the sentence was covered by Sombra finger. She leaned over the paper with her usual smile on her smug face. Those nails can’t be convenient, Widowmaker thought.

‘What are you trying to find in here?’ she asked. She took the report out of her hands and let herself fall onto the couch. Amélie sat upright and crossed her legs, shaking her head.

‘It just doesn’t make sense. We went over the plan a thousand times. The guards were all taken care of. Reyes may be difficult to work with sometimes, but he’s damn good at his job. There were no guards left to pull that cursed alarm, I’m sure of it.’

Sombra shrugged, her thoughts already elsewhere. ‘Maybe. Maybe not. There’s no way to know for sure now. Maybe someone was taking a bathroom break or something like that.’

‘No. We counted them. According to the schedule you got for us, all the guards were where they were supposed to be.’ She shook her head and studied the map. Volskaya industries was a complex building, with plenty of places to hide. Could it be possible that they’d been seen by camera? Maybe it wasn’t a person, but simply the high-tech security system. She asked Sombra this, but she only placed her hand on her chest in an offended gesture. 

‘Excuse me? Are you saying that I failed to neutralise the security system? I got through it in a matter of seconds! It was total garbage! I had total control over everything that happened over the network. I showed you the records of that too. They’re all in here,’ she said, waving the report in her face. ‘Nothing got past me.’

Widowmaker tapped on the control room, frowning slightly. An unpleasant thought crossed her mind. She didn’t dare to say it out loud yet. First she wanted to confirm some things. The control room contained the entire security system. Every camera feed, every smoke detector and alarm was controlled there. It was off to the left, only accessible if you got through Reaper and his hurricane of bullets. 

‘Sombra, is there any way that someone might’ve gotten to the control room itself?’ She shook her head in denial.   
‘Not unless they’ve got some crazy invisibility tech we don’t know about.’

‘No. I think there’s a far more plausible option here.’ Her voice was flat, devoid of any emotion. Amélie’s eyes were fixed on her records. They were perfect, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was the tiny date, barely visible in a corner. 

‘These are not the records from the Volskaya mission.’ It was a simple statement, but the weight of it wiped Sombra’s arrogant smile form her face. It was back in a split second, but it was enough to confirm her suspicions. 

‘You set off that alarm!’ Her long hair fell in her face as she stood up from her seat and pointed an accusing finger at Sombra. ‘You said it yourself! You had total control over the security system! Who could’ve possibly set it off?’ 

She held up her hands in a defending gesture and backed away. Her machine pistol felt heavy on her belt. Widow’s gun was lying on a table next to the exit, ready for use. At least she wasn’t holding it right now. She felt in her pocket for her teleporter device. The small, round thing was discreet and she didn’t notice it when Sombra threw it at the ship’s exit.

The door slammed open and Reyes entered the room. Judging by his expression, he had already heard Amélie. Her eyes slid over the guns at his belt. They were loaded.   
She barely remembered what happened next. It all went by in a haze of adrenaline and gunshots.  
She teleported to the door and slammed the button to open it. A gaping hole opened up at her feet. They were still miles above the ground. Her only hope was throwing her teleporter device and hoping it would reach the ground before she did.

Wind blew all around and she felt like she was almost carried through the sky as she let herself fall out of the ship. Reyes reflexes were quicker than her fall, though. A metallic taste spread in her mouth, accompanied by a roaring pain in her side. She bit her tongue and forced herself to count to three. On three, she prayed that the teleporter had reached the earth beneath her. The breath was pushed out of her lungs as she hit the ground with a loud, unpleasant sound. Luckily for her, her final fall had been a short one. Every single nerve in her body was protesting, but she tilted her head and looked up at the sky. A vague, dark shape in the air that used to be her home was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was the horrible, sterile smell of a hospital. No matter where you went, hospitals always smelled the same. With effort, she looked around her and saw that she was surrounded by beeping machines and men and women in white coats. She tried to sit upright, but the overwhelming pain in her hip almost made her throw up.   
A hand gently pushed her back down again. 

‘하지마.’ A nurse was leaning over her and looking at one of the machines. Sombra had no idea what she’d just said, but it didn’t sound like ‘You’re under arrest’, so she wasn’t too worried about it. The language sounded vaguely familiar to her. She recognized it as Korean, a language she couldn’t speak. She held her hand to her ear in a phone-shaped gesture and hoped that the nurse understood English. ‘Phone?’ she added, making sure to articulate clearly.   
The nurse looked surprised. ‘Oh, you’re not from here? We couldn’t find your ID when they brought you in. I’ll bring you your stuff in a second, just wait here. I have to tell the head nurse you’re awake, then we’ll move you to another unit. Don’t try to do anything yet!’

Sombra’s clothes were a lost case, but she was relieved to see her teleporter and her phone in good shape. According to her phone, she was stranded in South Korea. Good. South Korea wasn’t a place they would think to look for her. She could seek cover here while she figured out what to do next. Once the doctors had left her room, she opened a special program on her phone, designed to track down members of Overwatch. 

She scanned the map for one particular icon and found it. D.Va’s bunny ears were at her house in Busan. Her brain started to calculate how she would get there. A plan began to take form in her mind. She guessed it would take about a week to get in position and hack her way into the MEKA system, but she could afford the risk. A grin slowly spread across her face.  
See you soon, Miss Song.


	4. Injured

Hana looked at the meal in front of her. She wasn’t used to cooking for two. Part of her couldn’t shake the feeling of having to do well. She didn’t want to give Sombra the impression that she was a helpless celebrity who couldn’t even cook a decent meal. Her pride had already been hurt enough. The other part, however, was urging her to just go for it and throw in some rat poison. She threw that option away as soon as it crossed her mind, though.

‘Hey, Sombra! Food’s ready!’ No response. She had expected Sombra to be noisy, always clinging to her and getting in her face. She was surprised by her silence. When she thought about it, she hadn’t spoken since they’d gotten back from the farmer’s market. Apparently she’d claimed her room as her new home base. 

D.Va threw open the door and stuck her head through the opening. Sombra was sitting on her bed, but that wasn’t what made her freeze and avert her gaze. She wasn’t wearing a shirt. Her attention was pulled towards the bandage she held in her hand, a pair of scissors in the other one. Patches of red bled through the white. She was injured. Badly so, it appeared. 

Her head shot up at the sound of the door opening and she immediately dropped her shirt. She whistled at her, but it didn’t sound quite as casual as she’d hoped it would.

‘Admiring the view?’ she teased. For once, Hana was too distracted to think about a smart remark. She didn’t return the smile. A look of concern had settled on her face without her realising it. Without waiting for a reaction, she reached for the medical equipment.

‘I hope you don’t mind me borrowing your first aid kit?’ she said, in a tone that made it clear that she really didn’t care what she thought about it. She shook her head in response.

‘If you’re going to steal my stuff, at least use it properly, smartass. The bandage’s all wrong.’

‘Yeah, and I’m sure you’re a trained professional.’

‘I’m no doctor Ziegler, but the MEKA program did include medical training, yes. In each case, I can do better than this messy disaster.’ She waved her hands at Sombra to drive her point home.

Sombra sighed and leaned back, her hands behind her head in what was supposed to be a relaxed pose. It would’ve looked a hell of a lot more convincing if she hadn’t winced in pain when her back touched the mattress.

Hana carefully peeled back the edge of her bandage. It stuck to her skin as if it was glued to her side. She wrinkled her nose at the smell coming from the wound.

‘Holy shit, Sombra. Where on earth did you get this from? I’m going to get some water. This needs to be treated seriously.’

Sombra, grinned, although her enthusiasm seemed to have gone down a bit. ‘It’ll be a cold day in hell before I do anything seriously, gamer girl.’

She ignored the nickname and went to get some water. While she was waiting for it to warm up, she could faintly hear her breathing. It sounded laboured and painful. It became increasingly clear to her that her casual air was an act. She silently berated herself for not having noticed this earlier. Then again, how could she? It was difficult to notice Sombra at all, let alone read her well enough to see the wound.

When she returned, she was still lying on the bed in the exact same position. Someone who didn’t know about the open wound beneath her shirt would’ve thought she was just fine. She winked at her, in an attempt to keep it casual. Hana sighed and shook her head. Regardless of her slight annoyance, she felt a small smile spread over her face. What a ridiculous girl this was. She dabbed some water on the bandage to try and loosen it a bit. Sombra turned her head and looked at her. She could only describe the look on her face as confusion. Why the hell would she do this? She’d threatened to hack her way into the mechs, which would destroy Hana’s career, and then proceeded to crash at her house. She let her head fall back on the pillow and smiled. I guess that’s just what the good guys do, huh, she thought.

‘Okay, no use lying about it, this is going to hurt. I’m going to count to three and then I’m going to rip the bandage off.’

Sombra laughed. ‘No need to treat me like a three year old.’ she said, but there was no trace of actual anger in her voice.

‘One, two,’ A terrible, ripping sound filled the room as Hana pulled back her hand, the bandage and an alarming amount of skin in it.

‘Hey! I thought you were going to count to three!’ she yelled. D.Va shook her head.

‘The pain’s easier to deal with this way. I’m surprised you didn’t see that coming. Don’t they always do this with little kids?’

‘Ha, I wasn’t exactly your average kid.’ Yeah, she thought, that much is clear. 

Once the bandage was off, everything went reasonably well. It was only a matter of dressing the wound again and ignoring the disgusting smell coming from it.

Hana noticed stitches, but they must’ve been at least a week old, probably more. Her mind raced at the implications of this. Sombra said that this was nothing more than a temporary flight. Talon couldn’t be here right now. But if she hadn’t been aboard the ship, where did she get those stiches? Judging by how clumsily Sombra herself treated the wound, she highly doubted that she had stitched it up. How long had she been here? It was an obvious question, but she hadn’t asked it before.

A small pang of pity spread through her chest. Small, but it was there. Sombra was still trying to play it cool, but Hana had already stopped her own performance. This girl might be an internationally wanted criminal, but right now she wasn’t a danger to her or to anyone else. It wasn’t the right time to ask her the questions that were flying around in her head. She would have to ask them sooner or later, though.

She shoved a chair in Sombra’s direction and gestured to the table. 

‘I hope this humble meal is enough for ya,’ Hana said, bowing lightly. It was only a small, mocking gesture, but it was enough to create a relaxed atmosphere between them. The food was cold, but neither of them minded. They had other things to think about.


	5. Rumors

It had been three weeks since Sombra had hacked into Hana’s mech and demanded to crash at her house. D.Va’s initial shock and anger had faded to little more than slight annoyance at her stupid jokes. When it really came down to it, Sombra wasn’t all that different from a really weird roommate with no concept of personal space. No, she thought, looking over at her, that might not be quite right. The girl bowing over three different computers, which, by the way, Hana had paid for, was an internationally infamous hacker. Talon’s body count was about as high as the amount of fans she had, which meant quite an immense number. Still, sometimes it was difficult to remember that, especially when she made yet another one of her jokes.

She thought back to the first one she’d made. D.Va couldn’t remember the joke itself, only the way Sombra had talked had stayed with her. From the way she’d moved and the way her eyes darted, it had been obvious that she had not expected any positive response. Surprise and disbelief had slowly spread over her face when she heard her laugh. Hana thought the moment had been just another one in thousand others to her, but Sombra remembered it too. You could pinpoint the exact moment when she’d gotten the joke by the little lights that had lit up in her eyes. She’d never been the sappy type, but she felt a newfound sympathy for all those cheesy songwriters singing about the stars in their lover’s eyes. 

It wasn’t that she’d felt any romantic feelings for the fighter pilot, but it felt good to have someone laugh at her. It had been a long time since someone had done that. Usually her jokes were just a coping mechanism, a way to prevent her brain from going into overdrive. But now, seeing her smile like that, she’d remembered why she’d started making those dumb jokes all the time. It seemed several lifetimes ago now, and in a way, it really was. But there had been a time where she joked for no other reason than to make people laugh. She’d felt a tiny hint of pain spark in her chest, but pushed it away. It took more than that to throw her off. 

Hana’s laugh had been louder than she’d expected. On her streams, it sounded light and girly. In real life, however, she sounded somewhat like a dying seal. That’s what she was thinking about when Hana sat down on the bed, only centimetres away from her. As was her habit, she immediately blurted out a comment to her. 

‘Hello. If you’re wondering what I need these laptops for: I’m messaging the animal protection services.’ There was a soft sigh from behind her as she took the bait.   
‘Oh yes, and why is that?’ Her voice made it clear that she knew what was coming, but there was an amused undertone to it. 

‘They heard your laugh and assumed you were torturing baby seals.’ 

‘Is that so? Hmm, I guess we’d also need to tell them about those dead animals you’re always carrying with you. Or’, she said, leaning forwards a little bit, ‘is that just you?’

Sombra could feel strands of Hana’s long hair falling down onto her back. She was glad she wasn’t facing her, so she couldn’t see the smile that flashed across her lips. ‘You got me there.’   
‘Sure did, smartass.’ 

Over the weeks, they’d both come to see nicknames as a normal thing. It was simply part of the inevitable teasing that came with having Sombra as your roomm- scratch that, with housing a well-known criminal. 

She laid down with a magazine while she tapped away at the keyboard. Normally she’d refuse to work with someone else in the room, but the code blinking on the computer screen was just as illegible to Hana as the Korean on the magazine cover was for her. A few online courses had taught her the basics, but she couldn’t be bothered to read those gossip things. Keeping up with the latest idol news was part of D.Va’s job, though, so it was a daily activity for her. 

The only sound was the dry ‘pop!’ every time she blew her bubblegum. She thumbed through the pages with a bored, glazed over look in her eyes. Sombra stole occasional glances at her while focusing on her work. She abruptly snapped out of that focus when she heard a sharp intake of breath. Hana’s eyes were wide and the color had faded from her cheeks. She was frozen with the magazine in her hand, not doing anything but staring at the page.

‘What? What is it?’ she asked, snatching the paper from her hands and searching for what could’ve caused her to react that way. She didn’t have to look long. 

‘D.VA, THE POPOLAR IDOL AND FIGHTER PILOT, HAS GOT A NEW GIRLFRIEND!’ The headline was plastered all across the page, in a neon pink that made her headache even worse than the actual text did. Underneath it was a blurry photo of the market where they did their shopping. The picture had been cropped so that D.Va and a vague, purple silhouette were the focus.   
Despite the low quality, it was one of the clearest photos currently in existence of her. Published in a popular teen magazine. Oh god.

The photo showed Hana standing at a stand, bowing down to read the price tag. She was leaning over her with her arm on her shoulder, whispering something in her ear and smiling. It had probably been a snarky remark, but from a distance, it was easy to see it in a romantic light. 

‘Dammit.’ It sounded more like a statement than as the heartfelt curse it was supposed to be. How could this have happened? She was quite literally the most cautious person on the planet when it came to privacy. So how was it possible that her face was in one of those stupid ‘This popstar looked at someone with something other than hate so they’re totally banging’ - columns.   
Of course, she wasn’t used to walking with the human version of a glittery disco ball.

D.Va bit her lip and scanned over the text. Most of it was too complicated for Sombra to read, but even she got the gist of it, and it wasn’t good. She sighed and threw the magazine in a corner. They wouldn’t find anything useful in it anyways. 

‘So, you’re the expert on this nonsense. How much people actually read this shit?’

‘I don’t really know the statistics, but I guess…about 6000 people?’

‘6000 people?! That’s the whole fucking country!’

She accidentally banged her head against the laptop, sending a bolt of pain through her head. She had to think. She rubbed her temples, as if she could squeeze an idea out of her head that way. Unfortunately, nothing.

Hana shrugged awkwardly. She wasn’t sure what to do either. 

‘The good news is that nobody actually takes this seriously.’ 

Sombra threw her hands in the air and gestured dramatically. ‘Who cares if people think we’re dating, that’s not the point! But the background! This is so easy to track! Any five year old with a computer could know where I am!’

‘Well, yeah, but this it’s hard to imagine anyone who knows about you reading this kind of literature.’ She tried to calm her down, waving the magazine around and rolling her eyes at it. She lowered her hands and pulled one of her laptops closer. Her eyes flashed from the screen to Hana. 

‘Does this magazine have a website?’  
She nodded and took the computer from her. A quick Google search brought them to the front page. Sombra sighed and got a few tangled wires, which she quickly attached to the laptop. 

‘All right,’ she muttered ‘This I know how to deal with.’ Hana watched a series of numbers and letters slide across the screen. It all seemed like gibberish to her, but judging by Sombra’s concentrated look, it wasn’t. Within minutes, the website had been transformed in a dysfunctional mess. Her long nails made clicking sounds on the keyboard as she typed in the web address again. 

‘This page is not currently available. Our apologies for the inconvenience, please try again later.’

She leaned back against the headboard and let out a satisfied sigh. ‘That should do it. Now I can only hope nobody had already picked it up.’

‘Yes, let’s hope.’


	6. Explain

‘Sombra! I swear to god and all his apostles, if you do that one more time I’ll put your picture online!’

A faint giggle came from the end of the bed. She was grinning at her laptop, which showed rows after rows of code, with her stream playing in the background. The comment section was the reason of her laughter.

‘D.Va? Are seriously aimbotting?’  
‘Ugh, is there anyone who doesn’t cheat?’  
‘Wtf was that?’

It cost everything she had in her to not throw the laptop at the hacker’s head and scream. This was the third time in as many days that she had hacked her stream and installed all kinds of weird programs on it. Sombra looked over at her target and playfully poked her cheeks. 

‘What now? I’m helping you win! Also you look like a hamster.’ Her cheeks had puffed out in anger. She felt her heart jump a little at how cute it looked. Two weeks had passed since the scandal with her picture online, and so far no armed squads had broken into her house. Of course there had been a few stray posts on the internet, but those had been taken down quickly and efficiently. 

‘Ugh, I can’t believe you’re still here.’ Her long hair fell in front of her face and partly hid her smile. Over time, Sombra’s presence in her life had become normal, almost pleasant even. 

‘Don’t worry, I’ve almost figured it out. I’ll be out of here soon. Probably.’  
Hana felt a faint feeling of sadness at that, but she couldn’t place it.

‘And how you’ll miss me!’, she joked, dramatically throwing her hand over her eyes. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. ‘Yeah right,’ was the only response she could come up with.

She wanted to continue, but a loud, buzzing sound filled the room and interrupted her thoughts. Her eyes widened and she looked over to Sombra. The sound was familiar to them both, though in very different contexts. 

‘Shut the computers down!’

They both threw themselves on all the nearby laptops and abused the power buttons until they were surrounded by dark screens. Talon. Hana had been trained to recognise the process immediately, but she’d also learned that there was very little they could do. The sound that had alarmed them was the only sign that something was happening. It was the sign of an intricate program that could control practically any computer with an internet connection, designed by Sombra herself.   
Neither of them dared to breathe as a purple skull started vibrating in the middle of the screens. It was all around them, casting a purple glow on their faces. A thin, blue line appeared. Hana was reminded of how Sombra contacted her. She’d lost count of the weeks that had passed since, but she did know that there was more to Sombra’s disappearance from the world than she was letting on. Something wasn’t right here.  
Sombra’s signature skull was taunting its creator. She didn’t activate this. Breathing became painful as the blue line transformed into a single insult:

‘Traitor.’

The air rushed out of her lungs in a long groan. All the color had left her face. She was aware of Hana’s large eyes staring at her. Only one word left her lips, her voice shaky yet determined.

‘Explain.’

Hana held her head in her hands and sighed. ‘Let’s go over this one more time.’

‘No. I’ve already said everything.’ Silence filled the room. Sombra repeated her story.  
She bit her lip and looked up at the girl who’d been housing her for more than a month now. The urge to reach out and take her hand was strong, but she fought it down for both their sakes.  
She stood up and paced around her room, purposely avoiding to look her in the eyes until she couldn’t take it anymore. She walked towards her and cupped her face in her hands. The pink make-up she always put on for streams was smeared. She looked a lot older than 19.

‘I messed up, Hana. I’m sorry.’ A heavy silence fell over them again. She felt a soft hand on hers. 

‘Yeah. Yeah you did. This is fucked up.’ Her voice was gentle, almost calm. The purple skull had left, leaving them in a room with almost nothing but darkness. ‘You really did.’

Hana’s hands left her cheeks and she slowly hugged Sombra, carefully avoiding the wound that was still barely closed up. She rested her head on her shoulders and felt the tension leave her body. She didn’t know for how long they stood there, only that when Sombra spoke, both of them regretted that the moment had to end. 

‘We have to get out of here.’


	7. Epilogue

The setting sun bathed them in a pink glow as they watched how the day ended. Sombra’s hand rested on top of Hana’s, both of them perfectly satisfied. The only sound was D.Va’s gentle breathing. She was dozing off on Sombra’s shoulder while she absentmindedly stroked her hair. 

‘We were lucky, weren’t we?’

‘Hmm?’ She raised her head and looked into her eyes. Sombra smiled. It wasn’t her usual mocking smile. She hadn’t used that one on Hana since they’d successfully escaped from her house. Hana had been prepared for an attack. Her security system hadn’t been able to stop Talon from hacking into her computer, but it had immediately alerted the Overwatch system.  
They were staying at Watchpoint Gibraltar now, far away from everything. Hana often complained about how terrible the wifi was here, but they both knew she didn’t really mind.  
As for Sombra herself, she had time. Time to think about what she was going to do next. 

She’d always been a freelancer. Part of her had known Talon wouldn’t last the second she joined. Ignoring that part had been a mistake. It was only thanks to Hana that it hadn’t been the last mistake she would ever make. 

She shook her head. ‘Nothing, gamer girl. Just thinking about that magazine. You know, the one they used to track me down? Guess they ended up being right about us.’

Hana nodded lazily and smiled. ‘Funny.’

‘Yeah,’ Sombra thought as she pressed a kiss to her lips. ‘Funny.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first proper multichapter fic I've written, and it was so satisfying to work through the chapters! I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> (Comments and feedback are really appreciated!)


End file.
